The regulation of mRNA formation in mammalian cells must play a crucial role in many processes of differentiation and in the control of cell growth. Methods for studying mRNA formation as part of larger nuclear RNA molecules (HnRNA) and its subsequent appearance in functional form in the cytoplasm are described in both normal cells and cancer-virus transformed cells.